forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of novel series
__TOC__ Abolethic Sovereignty By Bruce R. Cordell * Plague of Spells (December 2008) * ''City of Torment (September 2009) * ''Key of Stars (September 2010) Anthologies By various authors. * ''Realms of Valor (1993), edited by James Lowder * Realms of Infamy (1994), edited by James Lowder * Realms of Magic (1995), edited by Brian M. Thomsen and J. Robert King * Realms of the Underdark (1996), edited by J. Robert King * Realms of the Arcane (1997), edited by Brian M. Thomsen * Realms of Mystery (1998), edited by Philip Athans * Realms of the Deep (2000), edited by Philip Athans * Realms of Shadow (2002), edited by Lizz Baldwin * The Best of the Realms (2003), edited by anonymous * Realms of Dragons (2004), edited by Philip Athans * Realms of Dragons 2 (2005), edited by Philip Athans * The Best of the Realms II (2005), by Ed Greenwood * Realms of the Elves (2006), edited by Philip Athans * The Best of the Realms III (May 2007), by Elaine Cunningham * The Best of the Realms IV (June 2007), by R.A. Salvatore * Realms of War (January 2008), by Paul S Kemp * Realms of the Dead (January 2010), by Richard Lee Byers The Avatar Series By Scott Ciencin, Troy Denning, (originally using the house name "Richard Awlinson") and James Lowder. * Shadowdale (1989), by Scott Ciencin (as "Richard Awlinson") * Tantras (1989), by Scott Ciencin (as "Richard Awlinson") * Waterdeep (1989), by Troy Denning (as "Richard Awlinson") * Prince of Lies (1993), by James Lowder * Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad (1998), by Troy Denning The Baldur's Gate Series Based on the ''Baldur's Gate'' computer game series. * Baldur's Gate (1999), by Philip Athans * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000), by Philip Athans * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001), by Drew Karpyshyn Blades of the Moonsea By Richard Baker *''Swordmage (December 2008) *''Corsair (March 2009) *''Avenger (November 2010) Chosen of Nendawen By Mark Sehestedt *''The Fall of Highwatch'' (November 2009) *''Hand of the Hunter'' (November 2010) *''The Cry of the Ghost Wolf'' (November 2011) The Citadels By Ed Gentry, Jess Lebow, James P. Davis and Mark Sehestedt. * Neversfall (November 2007) * Obsidian Ridge (April 2008) * The Shield of Weeping Ghosts (May 2008) * Sentinelspire (July 2008) The Cities By Richard Baker, Drew Karpyshyn, Mel Odom, Elaine Cunningham and Ed Greenwood. * The City of Ravens (2000) * Temple Hill (2001) * The Jewel of Turmish (2002) * The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel (2005) The Cleric Quintet By R. A. Salvatore. * Canticle (1991) * In Sylvan Shadows (1992) * Night Masks (1992) * The Fallen Fortress (1993) * The Chaos Curse (1994) The Cormyr Saga By Ed Greenwood & Jeff Grubb & Troy Denning. * Cormyr: A Novel (1996) * Beyond the High Road (1999) * Death of the Dragon (2000) Counselors & Kings By Elaine Cunningham. * The Magehound (2000) * The Floodgate (2001) * The Wizardwar (2002) Dark Elf trilogy By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * Homeland (1990) * Exile (1990) * Sojourn (1991) Double Diamond Triangle Saga By J. Robert King, James Ward & David Wise, Ed Greenwood, Roger E. Moore, Dave Gross, David Cook & Peter Archer, and Richard Baker. * The Abduction (1998) * The Paladins (1998) * The Mercenaries (1998) * Errand of Mercy (1998) * An Opportunity for Profit (1998) * Conspiracy (1998) * Uneasy Alliances (1998) * Easy Betrayals (1998) * The Diamond (1998) The Druidhome Trilogy By Douglas Niles. * Prophet of Moonshae (1992) * The Coral Kingdom (1992) * The Druid Queen (1993) The Dungeons By Erik Scott de Bie, Jaleigh Johnson, Bruce R. Cordell and Rosemary Jones. * The Depths of Madness (March 2007) * The Howling Delve (July 2007) * Stardeep (October 2007) * Crypt of the Moaning Diamond (November 2007) Ed Greenwood Presents Waterdeep By Steven E. Schend, Jaleigh Johnson * Blackstaff Tower (September 2008) * Mistshore (September 2008) * Downshadow (April 2009) Erik Scott de Bie * City of the Dead (June 2009) Rosemary Jones * The God Catcher * ''Circle of Skulls The Elminster Series By Ed Greenwood (featuring Elminster). * ''Elminster: The Making of a Mage (1994) * Elminster in Myth Drannor (1997) * The Temptation of Elminster (1998) * Elminster in Hell (2001) * Elminster's Daughter (2004) The Empires Trilogy By David Cook, Troy Denning and James Lowder. * Horselords (1990), by David Cook * Dragonwall (1990), by Troy Denning * Crusade (1991), by James Lowder The Empyrean Odyssey By Thomas M. Reid * The Gossamer Plain (May 2007) * The Fractured Sky (November 2008) * The Crystal Mountain (July 2009) The Erevis Cale Trilogy By Paul S. Kemp. * Twilight Falling (2003) * Dawn of Night (2004) * Midnight's Mask (2005) The Fighters By Jess Lebow, Erik Scott de Bie, Murray J. D. Leeder and Keith Francis Strohm. * Master of Chains (September 2005) * Ghostwalker (December 2005) * Son of Thunder (January 2006) * Bladesinger (2006) Finder's Stone Trilogy By Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb * Azure Bonds (1988) * The Wyvern's Spur (1990) * Song of the Saurials (1991) The Harpers By Troy Denning, Elaine Cunningham, Jean Rabe, Scott Ciencin, James Lowder, Mark Anthony, David Cook, Ed Greenwood, and Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb. * The Parched Sea (1991), by Troy Denning * Elfshadow (Songs & Swords 1; 1991), by Elaine Cunningham * Red Magic (1991), by Jean Rabe * The Night Parade (1992), by Scott Ciencin * The Ring of Winter (1992), by James Lowder * Crypt of the Shadowking (1993), by Mark Anthony * Soldiers of Ice (1993), by David Cook * Elfsong (Songs & Swords 2; 1994), by Elaine Cunningham * Crown of Fire (Shandril's Saga 2; 1994), by Ed Greenwood * Masquerades (1995), by Kate Novak and Jeff Grubb * Curse of the Shadowmage (1995), by Mark Anthony * The Veiled Dragon (1996), by Troy Denning * Silver Shadows (Songs & Swords 3; 1996), by Elaine Cunningham * Stormlight (1996), by Ed Greenwood * Finder's Bane (1997), by Kate Novak and Jeff Grubb * Thornhold (Songs & Swords 4; 1998), by Elaine Cunningham The Haunted Land By Richard Lee Byers. * Unclean (April 2007) * Undead (March 2008) * Unholy (February 2009) House of Serpents By Lisa Smedman * Venom's Taste (2004) * Viper's Kiss (2005) * Vanity's Brood (2006) The Hunter's Blade Trilogy By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * The Thousand Orcs (2002) * The Lone Drow (2003) * The Two Swords (2004) Icewind Dale Trilogy By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * The Crystal Shard (1988) * Streams of Silver (1989) * The Halfling's Gem (1990) The Knights of Myth Drannor By Ed Greenwood. * Swords of Eveningstar (August 2006) * Swords of Dragonfire (August 2007) * The Sword Never Sleeps (November 2008) Lady Penitent By Lisa Smedman * Sacrifice of the Widow (2007) * Storm of the Dead (September 2007) * Ascendancy of the Last (June 2008) The Last Mythal By Richard Baker * Forsaken House (2004) * Farthest Reach (2005) * Final Gate (2006) The Legend of Drizzt By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * Homeland (Dark Elf Trilogy 1; 2004) * Exile (Dark Elf Trilogy 2; 2004) * Sojourn (Dark Elf Trilogy 3, 2004) * The Crystal Shard (Icewind Dale Trilogy 1; 2005) * Streams of Silver (Icewind Dale Trilogy 2; 2005) * The Halfling's Gem (Icewind Dale Trilogy 3; 2005) * The Legacy (Legacy of the Drow 1; April 2005) * Starless Night (Legacy of the Drow 2; July 2006) * Siege of Darkness (Legacy of the Drow 3; November 2006) * Passage to Dawn (Legacy of the Drow 4; March 2007) * The Silent Blade(Paths of Darkness 1; September 2005) * The Spine of the World (Paths of Darkness 2; September 2005) * The Sea of Swords (Paths of Darkness 3; September 2005) * The Thousand Orcs (The Hunters Blade Trilogy 1) * The Lone Drow (The Hunters Blade Trilogy 2) * The Two Swords (The Hunters Blade Trilogy 3) Legacy of the Drow By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * The Legacy (1992) * Starless Night (1993) * Siege of Darkness (1994) * Passage to Dawn (1996) Lost Empires By Mel Odom, Troy Denning, Clayton Emery, and Lynn Abbey. * The Lost Library of Cormanthyr (1998) * Faces of Deception (1998) * Star of Cursrah (1999) * The Nether Scroll (2000) The Lost Gods By Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb and Douglas Niles. * Finder's Bane (The Harpers 15; 1997) * Fistandantilus Reborn (FR tie-in Dragonlance novel; 1997) * Tymora's Luck (1997) Maztica Trilogy By Douglas Niles. * Ironhelm (1990) * Viperhand (1990) * Feathered Dragon (1991) Moonshae Trilogy By Douglas Niles. * Darkwalker on Moonshae (1987) * Black Wizards (1988) * Darkwell (1989) Mysteries By Chet Williamson, John Maddox Roberts and Richard S. Meyer. * Murder in Cormyr (1996) * Murder in Tarsis (FR tie-in Dragonlance novel; 1999) * Murder in Halruaa (1996) Netheril Trilogy By Clayton Emery * Sword Play (1996) * Dangerous Games (1996) * Mortal Consequences (1998) Neverwinter Saga By R.A. Salvatore * Gauntlgrym (2010) * Neverwinter Wood (2011) The Nobles By David Cook, Victor Milan, Mark Anthony, Brian Thomson, Paul Kidd, and Lynn Abbey. * King Pinch (1995) * War in Tethyr (1995) * Escape from Undermountain (1996) * The Mage in the Iron Mask (1996) * The Council of Blades (1996) * The Simbul's Gift (1997) Paths of Darkness By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * The Silent Blade (1998) * The Spine of the World (1999) * Servant of the Shard (The Sellswords 1; 2000) * The Sea of Swords (2001) Pools Trilogy By James Ward, with Jane Cooper Hong and Anne K. Brown, * Pool of Radiance (1989) * Pools of Darkness (1992) * Pool of Twilight (1993) The Priests By Bruce R. Cordell, Dave Gross & Don Bassingthwaite, Kameron M. Franklin (winner of the WotC Open Call), and Richard Lee Byers. * Lady of Poison (2004) * Mistress of the Night (2004) * Maiden of Pain (Subject of the 2003 novel Open Call; 2005) * Queen of the Depths (2005) Return of the Archwizards By Troy Denning. * The Summoning (2001) * The Siege (2001) * The Sorcerer (2002) The Rogues By Edward Bolme, Richard Lee Byers, Voronica Whitney-Robinson, and Don Bassingthwaite. * The Alabaster Staff (2003) * The Black Bouquet (2003) * The Crimson Gold (2003) * The Yellow Silk (2004) The Scions of Arrabar Trilogy By Thomas M. Reid. * The Sapphire Crescent (2003) * The Ruby Guardian (2004) * The Emerald Sceptre (2005) The Sellswords By R.A. Salvatore (featuring Artemis Entreri). * Servant of the Shard (Paths of Darkness 3; September 2005) * Promise of the Witch-King (2005) * Road of the Patriarch (October 2006) Sembia By Ed Greenwood, Clayton Emery, Paul S. Kemp, Richard Lee Byers, Dave Gross, Lisa Smedman, and Voronica Whitney-Robinson. * The Halls of Stormweather: A Novel in Seven Parts (2000) ** "The Burning Chalice" ** "Song of Chaos" ** "Night School" ** "The Price" ** "Thirty Days" ** "Ressurection" ** "Skin Deep" * Shadow's Witness (2000) * The Shattered Mask (2001) * Black Wolf (2001) * Heirs of Prophecy (2002) * Sands of the Soul (2002) * Lord of Stormweather (2003) The Shadow of the Avatar Trilogy By Ed Greenwood (featuring Elminster). * Shadows of Doom (1995) * Cloak of Shadows (1995) * All Shadows Fled (1995) Shandril's Saga By Ed Greenwood. * Spellfire (1988) * Crown of Fire (The Harpers 9; 1994) * Hand of Fire (2002) Starlight and Shadows By Elaine Cunningham. * Daughter of the Drow (1995) * Tangled Webs (1996) * Windwalker (2003) Songs & Swords By Elaine Cunningham * Elfshadow (The Harpers 2; 1991) * Elfsong (The Harpers 8; 1994) * Silver Shadows (The Harpers 13; 1996) * Thornhold (The Harpers 16; 1998) * The Dream Spheres (1999) * Restoration (working title) (Due early 2008) The Threat from the Sea Trilogy By Mel Odom. * Rising Tide (1999) * Under Fallen Stars (1999) * The Sea Devil's Eye (2000) Transitions By R.A. Salvatore. * The Orc King (October 2007) * The Pirate King (October 2008) * The Ghost King (October 2009) The Twilight Giants By Troy Denning. * The Ogre's Pact (1994) * The Giant Among Us (1995) * The Titan of Twilight (1995) The Twilight War Trilogy By Paul S. Kemp. * Shadowbred (2006) * Shadowstorm (2007) * Shadowrealm (2008) War of the Spider Queen By Richard Lee Byers, Thomas M. Reid, Richard Baker, Lisa Smedman, Philip Athans, and Paul S. Kemp (R. A. Salvatore supervising editor). * Dissolution (2002) * Insurrection (2002) * Condemnation (2003) * Extinction (2004) * Annihilation (2004) * Resurrection (2005) The Watercourse Trilogy By Philip Athans. * Whisper of Waves (November 2005) * Lies of Light (September 2006) * Scream of Stone (June 2007) The Wilds By Jenna Helland, James P. Davis, Jak Koke, and Mel Odom *''The Fanged Crown'' (January 2009) *''The Restless Shore'' (May 2009) *''Edge of Chaos'' (August 2009) *''Wrath of the Blue Lady'' (December 2009) The Wizards By Steven E. Schend, James P. Davis, Bruce R. Cordell and Mark Sehestedt. * Blackstaff (July 2006) * Bloodwalk (July 2006) * Darkvision (September 2006) * Frostfell (December 2006) The Year of Rogue Dragons By Richard Lee Byers. * The Rage (2004) * The Rite (2005) * The Ruin (2006) Other titles * Evermeet: Island of Elves (Elaine Cunningham; 1999) * The Glass Prison (Monte Cook; 1999) * Once Around the Realms (Brian Thomson; 1995) * Pool of Radiance: The Ruins of Myth Drannor (Carrie A. Bebris; based on the computer game; 2001) * The Shadow Stone (Richard Baker; 1998) * Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters (Ed Greenwood; 1999) Category:Novel series